Fulcrum's Intellect
by AU Writer Girl
Summary: The Ghost crew go on a mission to a cold planet called Wynice, but the Emperials there won't let them succeed without a fight. So after a rough battle in the sky the crew realizes they've lost Ezra. Join them as they search for their missing teammate and discover new allies. Part 1 of 5 of how Ezra finds his parents and grows closer to the Ghost crew. Prequel to Hunted.
1. Chapter 1 The Mission Goes Wrong

**Just a random idea I'm throwing out there.**

* * *

"We're low on credits, Fulcrum. Is there any chance that you might know something to get food in our stomachs and fuel in the Ghost?" Hera asked Fulcrum over the communicator.

"Let me check with my intellect and see if he's come across anything recently." Fulcrum said.

Hera waited impatiently while Fulcrum left the communicator to talk to his intellect, she'd never met this intellect but every time he sent in intel to Fulcrum for them to use it was always accurate...creepily accurate. Little did Hera know was that Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, and Kanan were secretly listening from behind the door. Finally, Fulcrum returned on the communicator.

"Alright, Hera, turns out my intellect did have some useful information. He said that there's a shipment of upgraded Imperial blasters on Wynice. You can find the shipment coming into Lace City by the lake." Fulcrum informed.

"Thank you, Fulcrum, as always we're grateful for your assistance." Hera replied as she turned of her communicator.

Sabine and the others then walked in as if they weren't just listening behind the door.

"So what's the mission?" Sabine asked with her arms crossed.

"I'd think you'd already know, since you were listening behind the door." Hera smirked.

Ezra's mouth dropped. "How did you know?" Ezra asked stunned.

"I have my ways." Hera grinned Chopper rolled in and beeper to Hera. "Thank you, Chopper, for letting me know that they were listening." Hera chuckled.

"Chopper!" Zeb and Ezra said angrily to the droid.

"So when do we leave?" Kanan asked.

"Immediately, you might want to get some rest." Hera said as she started setting the hyperspace coordinates.

* * *

Ezra was in the only one in the cargo room when the Ghost came out of hyperspace. He was currently cleaning his cadet helmet which had a lot of blaster marks on it from their last mission. Suddenly, the Ghost lurched slinging Ezra to the floor violently. As the room tilted and swayed Ezra tried to keep his balance, but he kept falling and tumbling around. Then part of the floor opened up because of an explosion from the outside and Ezra fell through, getting cut badly against the sharp metal edges. He let out a yelp of surprise and then shouted to try and get someone's attention, but no one noticed him falling rapidly towards the frozen lake beneath him.

* * *

As the Ghost exited hyperspace Hera piloted the ship to Wynice and headed towards revocation of the blaster shipment. Unfortunately, it turned out to have a lot of Emperials guarding the shipment which led to them being chased by multiple TIE's in the sky. Thankfully, due to the autolock the Ghost had they were still able to get the blaster shipment.

The Ghost was taking on too many hits and Hera knew it. "Kanan, Sabine, I could really use you on the guns right now." Hera warned over the communicator, only to realize it was down.

"Chopper! Go tell Kanan and Sabine to man the guns! Or else we're going down!" Hera yelled to Chopper.

Chopper beeper annoyingly but rolled off to tell Kanan and Sabine. Just then another blast rocked the ship and red started flashing in one of Hera's screens as well as an annoying alert beeping that meant there was a hole in the Ghost now.

Chopper came back in and said Sabine was on the nose gun, Zeb was on the tail gun, and Kanan had been knocked unconscious. Sabine and Zen had had trouble getting to their positions though with the rough flying and multiple hits rocking the ship.

One by one, Hera noticed the TIE's growing fewer and fewer in number until there was only one. It hit one of the Ghost's engines just as Zeb shot it sending the Ghost into a crash landing near Plowski which was a good distance from Wynice.

Hera found Sabine first after the crash, then Kanan, and while they were working on reviving Kanan Zeb and Chopper showed up.

"Zeb, Chop, can you two examine the extent of damage? Then we'll meet you outside to discuss what we do next." Hera asked and Zeb nodded.

Shortly after they left Kanan finally woke and rubbed his head. "Don't tell me you called that flying?" he joked as he winced in pain as he touched the sore spot on his head.

"I barely had anyone on the guns, and no, no I don't think I'd call that flying I'd call that escaping." Hera chuckled.

Hera, Sabine, and Kanan then met up with Zeb and Chopper after they searched the interior of the ship for Ezra, but upon not finding him they guessed he was already outside.

"Other than the hole in the cargo room floor, a couple dents, and the right engine the Ghost is fine." Zeb informed and Chopper beeped in agreement.

"Well, lucky for us the blasters should sell for enough to do repairs, and get food and fuel with some credits to spare." Hera said.

"Oh, and where's Ezra?" Kanan asked Zeb and Chopper. The two looked at each other then back at Kanan and shrugged.

"I haven't seen him." Zeb said as he started after Hera towards the city.

So while Zeb, Sabine, and Hera got supplies Kanan and Chopper searched around the Ghost and in the surrounding snow for Ezra. There was just one problem...Kanan couldn't find a single trace of his padawan.

* * *

**Duh duh duh! Cliffhanger! So the definition of an Intellect is someone who knows a lot more-less so that's why I titled it Fulcrum's Intellect. He knows a lot of the Empire's secrets and he gives them to Fulcrum.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Emperial

Ezra woke to a horrible pounding in his head. He felt cold, frozen cold, but he was surrounded by something warm and soft. Cautiously he opened his eyes and glanced around, he was in some sort of hospital as far as he could tell. As he looked around he realized that this wasn't any hospital this was an highly patrolled Emperial hospital!

Ezra bolted up in the bed he was in, only to have a firm hand push him back down into a reclined position. His eyes followed the hand up the arm to look at face of the person and he saw a man dressed in a TIE fighter's uniform, but instead of looking cruel he actually looked...kind...his eyes were soft and filled with sympathy rather than hate and hostility.

Slowly he removed his hand and took a seat in a chair next to Ezra. "Are you alright kid?" he asked, "I saw you fall out of your ship and into the lake, the frozen lake." He added with a grimace.

Ezra slightly nodded, not sure if he could trust the Emperial even though he rescued him.

"You were in pretty bad shape. By the time I got to you, you as cold as the lake and very pale from the blood loss. The gash on your leg didn't do much to help either. So I got you here as fast as possible, I mean I see plenty of adults come in here, but to be the one bringing a kid in...no kid should have to go through this." The Emperial said.

"Um, okay..." Ezra said not sure of how to respond to the very friendly enemy in front of him.

Then a doctor came in holding a clipboard. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Gunnar, is there anything I can get you sweety? And are you comfortable?" the doctor asked in a gentle tone that reminded Ezra a lot of his mom.

"Um, no thanks. I think I'm good." Ezra replied. He honestly didn't know what to do, here he was injured, with an Emperial treating him nicely, and an Emperial doctor being kind to him! Either they were trying to trick him into giving them information or they didn't know that he was a rebel, which would mean they were stupid considering the fact that nearly everyone in the Empire knew about the rebels.

"Alright, then. Now Sean since you already filled out the paperwork you can leave whenever your ready." Mrs. Gunnar said and then she left the room.

"Well, kid, you ready to go?" the TIE fighter guy, who Ezra assumed was Sean, asked with an outstretched hand.

"Um, sure, I guess." Ezra said still unsure of the whole situation.

Ezra pulled the covers aside to see his leg wrapped in white cloth and his left pant leg pulled up, he then realized that he felt other bandages on him too. He pulled his pant leg down then swung his feet over the right side of the bed and stood. Only to instantly go toppling down, but instead of hitting the floor he realized a pair of as had caught him and were holding him up. What was with this Emperial?!

"You might want to tale it easy. We wouldn't want you getting any worse now would we?" Sean smiled as he picked Ezra up and swing him onto his back to give him a piggy-back ride.

Sean carried Ezra outside to his vehicle where he then sat Ezra behind him and then he took off with Ezra holding around his waist. Then he stopped by a restraunt and got off and carried Ezra inside to a seat.

"You want anything? Hot chocolate? Coffee?" Sean asked.

"Hot chocolate, please!" Ezra said as his eyes lit up. He remembered the last time he had hot chocolate was with his parents on Empire day.

Sean shortly returned with a coffee and a hot chocolate which he sat on the table.

Then as Ezra started to drink, "Alright, kid, we need to talk." Sean said seriously which slightly scared Ezra, "I know your one of the rebels, Mrs. Gunnar knew you were one of the rebels, everyone else here will just ignore you so long as your with me, but I need to get you back to your team as soon as possible. Before anyone catches me helping you. Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"Well, they might still be in town or in the nearby towns looking for me." Ezra said but to be honest he wasn't sure and he still wasn't quite sure about Sean either.

Sean nodded his head, apparently he believed it. "Well, keep your eye out. If you see them then let me know." He he finished his coffee.

After Ezra finished his drink Sean took Ezra all around Lake City, showing him all the popular places and telling him about some of the history behind it. He even bought Ezra a nice white fox hood to keep him warm while they traveled.

Finally they stopped running around and stopped at Sean's home where Sean was preparing the guest bedroom for Ezra.

"So, lid, I can't keep calling you kid. You'll have to tell me your me sooner or later, though personally I vote sooner." Sean said as he finished.

"Ezra, my name's Ezra Bridger." Ezra said and he instantly regretted it.


	3. Chapter 3 Uncle Sean

"Ezra?" Sean repeated stunned, "Ezra Bridger?!" he continued almost in a whisper... "OhmygoshohmygoshohmygoshIthoughtyouweregoneIthoughtyoudiedandyethereyouarealiveandbreathingand...I can't believe it, I just..." Sean said a lot calmer now. Then yearned over the counter propping himself up with his arms, sighed and closed his eyes. "Ezra, your father was my brother. My full name is Sean Bridger." Sean said quietly.

"My father?...So...Sean...your my...uncle?" Ezra replied shocked.

"Yeah," Sean replied looking up at Ezra sadly, "Look don't be offended by me being with the Empire...I only work for them so I can get intel to a friend of mine who sends it out to rebels. Perhaps you've heard of him...does Fulcrum ring a bell?"

"Yes! It does! Hera, I mean specter 2, knows him." Ezra answered excitedly. "Wait! You know Fulcrum? You're the one that Fulcrum uses to tell us what we can, well, steal?"

"Haha, yes, that would be me. The eye on the inside." Sean chuckled.

Ezra yawned. "That's cool, Sabine would love to meet you...she wants to make sure she's following the right people now. Which she isn't real sure she can trust Fulcrum, or Fulcrum's people. So I'm sure she'd love to meet you. Then she'd see that she can trust you."

"I think you need to get some rest." Sean said.

"But I'm...not tired yet." Ezra yawned again.

"Yup, your going to bed." Sean said as he walked over to Ezra. Then he picked him up and carried him into the spare room and laid him on the bed. Next he grabbed a white wolf fur blanket and covered Ezra up. "Goodnight, Ezra. Don't...uh, sleep well." Sean said quietly as he turned the lights off and left the room.

Ezra knew exactly what he had been going to say. It was the same thing his father used to tell him when he was just a kid. He was going to say, _Don't let the bed bugs bite, _just like his father...

* * *

Sean sat at his table drinking a warm cup of tea. Outside a snowstorm had blown up. Which was good for him because it's cover the hole in the ice and the blood near the lake making it impossible for anyone to know that one of the rebels was hurt and with him. One of the rebels...no, not just one of the rebels, his nephew, his brother's son! He wondered how Ezra was taking it. If Ezra wondered why he didn't warn his parents before the Empire came for them. Of course he'd planned on warning them! But one thing after the other kept getting in his way and he got there thinking that he had plenty of time, but the Empire had come a week early and had beat him to them...

* * *

"Okay, so the engine has been repaired, the hole in the cargo room sealed, and the serious dents taken care of." Zeb said as he and Chopper finished the last of the repairs. "What about Ezra? Have you found him?"

"No," Hera sighed, looking at her feet.

"We think it's possible that he fell out when we were near Lake City. So now that the Ghost is fixed we'll go back and see if we can find him there." Kanan added.

Zeb slightly grunted and nodded his head. Then grabbing the rest of the tools he went inside and was followed by Chopper, Hera, and Kanan.

When they got to Lake City they divided up into three groups. Sabine and Hera asking about Ezra at the hospitals, Kanan looking around the lake and the outside of the city, and Zeb looking inside the city in the alleys.

Kanan reported that he found no trace of Ezra after about an hour had passed. Within about two hours Zeb reported not finding Ezra in any empty buildings or alleys. An hour later Sabine and Hera were approaching the last hospital, but they didn't have very high hopes of finding him there since it was a hospital strictly reserved for Emperials.

"Can I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes, we're looking for a fifteen year old boy with black hair and blue eyes." Sabine said.

"Oh, I know him!" a passing doctor exclaimed. "Sean, captain of the TIE fighter's elite squad, brought him in. Poor kid was nearly frozen solid and bleeding heavily, but I warmed him up and bandaged his leg. I think Sean's taking him to Lothal next, but I've been wrong before." the doctor continued.

Sabine and Hera exchanged glances. "Thank you." Hera said.

The doctor nodded her head and then continued past them and down the hall.

As soon as Hera and Sabine were out of the hospital they radioed Kanan and Zeb, who had gone back to the Ghost.

"We think Ezra might be back on Lothal." Sabine said.

"And he's with a stromtrooper so he may have been caught, but the doctor didn't sound like she knew that Ezra was wanted." Hera added.

"Okay, get back to the Ghost and we'll go back to Lothal to look for Ezra." Kanan replied over the communicator. "We have to find him before the Inquisitor does or Agent Kallus, but mainly the Inquisitor. I think Ezra could handle Kallus by himself even if he is hurt."

* * *

**So, fans of Star Wars Rebels, I need help! I need ideas. This story is only part 1 of a series and I need ideas for the stories that will follow it. I already have the idea for the last one, sort of, and I'd tell you but then it'd ruin the series so... Ideas please! No such thing as a bad idea!**


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye

The next day Ezra's leg was feeling much better, it didn't hurt as bad to stand on it so he could actually walk without Sean carrying him everywhere.

"Well, now that your feeling better we should try to find your friends. We'll search Lake City as well as the surrounding cities and if their not there then they might be back on Lothal." Sean said as he packed the things that they might need for the days trip.

"It is possible that they already left for Lothal. I mean they only have a short window of time to deliver the blasters, so they might have already left and be planning to come back for me after they sell the blasters." Ezra said with enthusiasm. To him it was great to be with his uncle! His uncle was so much like his dad but also so different! And the more he thought about it the more he could see his dad in Sean. Sean's build was much like Ephraim's, the only difference was that Sean's hair was shorter and straighter than Ephraim's and his eyes were more of a very light gray/blue rather than a bright and vivid blue.

Once Sean was done loading his ship, a small and lean ship built mainly for speed but also equipped with decently effective blasters, Ezra hobbled inside and took a seat. Then Sean came in and sat down and began to start the ship up.

"So, Ezra, you ever flown a ship before?" Sean asked. He pushed another few buttons then pulled on a lever and the ship started to rise off the ground.

"No, but I've asked Hera before." Ezra replied, Sean then moved the lever again and then moved the steering wheel forward and the ship took off...fast!

"Okay, just curious, by the way," Sean continued as he pulled up on the wheel, "you might want to hold on...I'm told I get a little carried away with my flying!" Sean warned, but he didn't move the wheel back down. Instead he continued to hold it up until he had successfully managed to do a full circle.

After about an hour of Sean showing his incredible flying skills to Ezra he finally got serious and slowed down so that Ezra could look for one of the other rebels.

"See anyone?" Sean asked as he slightly tilted the ship to the right so that Ezra could get a better look below.

"No...I don't...I think they've probably already left. I mean we've been searching for three hours now and have seen nothing of them." Ezra answered while watching the ground beneath him.

"Well, then we move on to plan B, getting you back to Lothal." Sean flew them to the nearest shipyard where several pilots were standing by their ships waiting for someone to need a ride.

Sean led Ezra straight through the midst of them to a decent but somewhat old, rusty, dented ship with an elderly man for the captain.

"Excuse me sir, how much for a ride to Lothal?" Sean asked.

"A hundred credits, fool!" the man laughed.

"Well, then, we've got a problem because I'm only paying five credits, Mr. Indigio, wanted for stealing from multiple citizens and for ruthlessly destroying Emperial property." Sean said coolly and the man grew uneasy.

"How about free then and you don't turn me in?" he stuttered while shaking.

"Sounds like a good deal, and I wouldn't recommend double crossing me. It might not end well for you." Sean finished as he turned back to Ezra and the gulped.

"Alright, Ezra, here's fifteen credits and some yogans, that should be enough to keep you fed till you can find your friends right?" Sean said in a much more calming tone than hat he had used with the pilot.

"Yeah, I think so." Ezra replied, "But you're not coming with me?"

"No, I can't. I would, but I can't, I'm still stationed here. They'd start asking questions if I left without saying anything." Sean sighed.

"Oh, so...I guess this is goodbye then..." Ezra said downcast.

"Hey, don't worry kiddo! I can still see you through Fulcrum." Sean said, Ezra perked up a little, "And next time I get some information for you I'll tell Fulcrum to send you guys to the rendezvous so you can see me again."

"Thanks, Uncle Sean." Ezra said as he hugged Sean around the waist and a tear trickled down his cheek.

Sean just stood and patted Ezra's back. "Whenever you're ready kid, whenever you're ready." he sighed.

"I'm ready, I just..." Ezra paused as he composed himself and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I just...well, let's just say I'm going to miss you."

"Aww, shucks! I'll miss you too kid!" Sean said with a broad grin, now you better get going. You're waiting precious time."

"Yeah, okay," Ezra said as he boarded the ship.

Sean pulled the pilot aside before he entered the ship.

"I'm trusting you with him. So if I find out that you harmed him or took anything from him then I'll personally make sure you pay, and trust me, I will find out." Sean said looking the pilot dead in the eye with a seriousness that could kill.

"Y-yes, s-sir!" the pilot stuttered.

As the ship took off Ezra looked out the window and saw Sean still watching him, and when Sean saw Ezra looking through the window he waved and Ezra waved back.


	5. Chapter 5 Searching For A Friend

On Lothal the rebels searched Capital City and all the surrounding cities all morning. Then around noon they split up. Kanan searching Capital City, Hera in the air, and Sabine and Zeb checking the nearby cities.

Kanan decided to search Ezra's old home, deciding that it would be a good place for Ezra to go if he wanted them to find him. He was so hopeful when he opened the door...Ezra just had to be there! It was the only possible, logical place for him to be! The door opened...nothing...but there was still hope! The basement! Kanan moved the stool and slid down the stairs to the basement below. Glancing around he let out a sigh as he realized Ezra wasn't here. But if he wasn't here then where was he? Where would he be?

"Specter two this is specter one. I need a lift. Specter one's not here." Kanan said over his communicator.

"Copy that specter one. I'm on my way. Specter four and five have yet to report what they've found." Hera replied.

Kanan sighed. it was like Ezra just disappeared into thin air! But he had to be around here somewhere! He could feel him! He just...couldn't find him.

Sabine checked three cities before stopping for lunch. She'd asked several people if they'd seen Ezra, even checked the Emperial holonet and data files for any clues as to where Ezra might be, but nothing... After she rested and ate a light lunch she continued her search through two more cities. Deciding that that was enough for the day, even though she wanted to continue searching but she was exhausting herself, she radioed Hera.

"Specter two this is specter four. I've searched Hanez, Daniu, Soful, Jaide, and Frawn. No signs of specter six. I even searched through some Emperial files, but I found nothing. Can I get a lift?" Sabine spoke on her communicator.

"On my way specter four. I already picked up specter one and five. Neither of them found anything on specter six either. We'll rest up tonight then head back out tomorrow." Hera replied.

"Great, another day of searching! We had better find Ezra before I kill him for making my feet sore!" Sabine complained to herself.

* * *

Once they landed on Lothal and Ezra got off the ship the pilot took off as fast as possible. More than likely wanting to get as far away as possible before Sean possibly came after him. Ezra chuckled and watched him leave, then turned to focus on the task at hand. Finding Kanan, or anyone on the Ghost crew for that matter before he got caught by an Emperial...or the Inquisitor...or Agent Kallus.

"You know what, better not even think about getting caught or I'll scare myself." Ezra said to himself. It would be best to just avoid being seen by the Empire instead of worrying about being caught by the Empire.

First, he searched the obvious places for the Ghost crew. The bar where they often went for intel, Tarkin town, the field where they usually parked the Ghost, his old tower, and last but definitely not least his old home. Ezra entered it and could almost feel the presence of his master, but not quite. He wandered around the room, looking for nothing in particular, then went down to the basement. Wait! The stool had been moved! Kanan had been here! Or one of them had been anyway! Even though they were gone that meant they were looking for him! And if he was looking for them too then they should find each other that much faster right?

It was getting dark so Ezra decided it would be best to just stay at his old home for the night. And who knew, maybe the Ghost crew would check here again! But if not he'd just stay here in Capital City keeping an eye out for them. Hopefully they'd come or find him before he ran out of food and credits, but if they didn't he'd need to come up with a plan to survive. Like he had on the streets before. Yeah, he'd lived on the streets before and he could do this! He would survive while he waited for the Ghost crew returned. No, he wouldn't just survive, he'd test his Jedi skills, freshen up on his street skills, and show the Empire what a "lothrat" can do! They could call him an insurgent, but in truth Ezra was a rebel street orphan who would leave his mark on Lothal! Whether it left him dead or alive!

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter, but I'm fixing to go out of town and I just wanted to do one last update for you guys! SO the next update probably won't be up till Monday or Tuesday because when I get back Sunday I'll probably be to tired from traveling to even care. Also if I got the specter's numbers wrong it'd be great if you could let me.  
**

**With dearest regards,**

**~Whenever I Dream - I Write**


	6. Chapter 6 Back With An Apprentice

Ezra woke early the next morning, eager to cause cause trouble for the Empire. He started off by eating a yogan and pondering about where to look to stir up trouble. After he'd decided on attacking one of their smaller TIE fighter docks and finishing his yogan he took off toward the base.

Ezra was itching with excitement as he waited for the guard on duty to leave. It wouldn't be long according to his observations earlier. Then a light breeze blew through and Ezra shivered. Even with the coat his uncle had bought him it was still pretty cold. Finally though his chance came. The guard left his position so Ezra had at least five minutes to get in and out.

Cautiously he hurried down into the ship yard and pulled out his saber, jabbing it into the bottom of the TIE's so that the controls and gears would be faulty. Then he planted some bombs near support beams and into the ventilation system of the building. The guard was returning and Ezra took off running. Unfortunately he was noticed and soon was being pursued.

The next thing he knew a huge explosion rocked the ground, the bombs had gone off. The troopers chasing him had stopped and so had he. They exchanged glances, looked toward the smoke, then back at each other. "Heh," Ezra laughed sheepishly before taking off again. The troopers then continued after him, but we're too far behind and Ezra was gaining ground.

Then, as he rounded a corner he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. He looked up only for his heart to sink with dread...a TIE fighter pilot, and by the looks of it he wasn't happy. The pilot yanked Ezra up by his collar and dragged him to a nearby waiting TIE fighter. He then put Ezra in and climbed in after him and took off, Ezra still dazed by everything that had happened in the past minute.

Once he regained his focus he tried to escape, only for the pilot to grab him by the wrist and pull him into his lap. Eventually the pilot landed and quickly took Ezra inside the building he landed by. He then let Ezra go and started to remove his helmet.

"What we're you thinking, kid?! You could have been killed! The Inquisitor was in the area and if he caught you then you'd be dead." the pilot nearly yelled at Ezra and completely removed his helmet to reveal that he was...Sean!

"Sean! What are you doing here?! I thought you couldn't come!" Ezra exclaimed as he hugged his uncle happily.

"I got a transferred to Lothal, something about there being some insurgents that needed dealt with and the Inquisitor and Agent Kallus failing." Sean said much calmer as he hugged Ezra back. "And where's your rebel friends? Shouldn't you be back with them back now?"

"I can't find them..." Ezra admittedly a bit sadly.

"Well, I suppose you could stay with me again for a while since I've been transferred to Lothal, but you'll need a disguise so you're not recognized." Sean said, then with a snap of his fingers, "Stay right here! I'll be right back!" He said excitedly.

He returned a few minutes later with a smaller version of his TIE fighter suit and a black helmet.

"Here, you can change into these and go under the disguise of being my apprentice. Then I can help you keep an eye out for your friends and teach you how to fly like a master ace." Sean smirked.

"Okay, works for me." Ezra shrugged.

"And one more thing...What in Lothal were you doing destroying a TIE fighter base without having any back up?" Sean asked sternly.

"Um, I was planning on continuing rebel activity while I tried to find the crew." Ezra replied dumbly.

"Well, next time don't do something as stupid as that." Sean said as he turned to leave. "And stay here till I get back from work, okay?"

"Okay," Ezra said with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

"I heard and saw that!" Sean said with his arms crossed.

"Heh heh," Ezra laughed sheepishly.

Sean shook his head and walked out and back to his TIE fighter. His brother's kid was crazy!...Just like Mira...of course there was a little bit of Ephraim in him.

Ezra watched from the window as Sean took off in his TIE fighter. Then he sighed, waiting inside didn't sound like much fun. Out of the corner of his eye Ezra noticed the uniform his uncle had brought him. After eyeing it for a few moments he finally picked it up and found a bathroom to change in.

Once he'd finished changing he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look half bad, but the black uniform and his shiny black hair made it feel like there was too much black. Nonetheless he doubted that anyone would recognize him, even his own crew. He just needed to do one more thing to make himself less likely to be noticed, but he wasn't exactly fond of the idea. Taking a hairband he pulled his hair back as best he could into a ponytail like Kanan's, and while he wasn't sure that he liked look he had to admit he made it work...but it definitely looked better on Kanan.

* * *

**Okay, so after I finish this fanfiction another one is going to come after it, I'll summarize as best I can but it's still a work in progress.**

**So they find out that someone hired a bounty hunter to catch Ezra, and they think he's working with the Empire. Then Ezra will get caught by the bounty hunter and sort of get an idea of what's going on with the bounty hunter. It's kind of meant to be an Ezra x Zeb and Ezra x Chopper story but I need some suggestions and some sort of major event to happen. I'd use Ezra getting caught or sick but those are already going to be used for something else...Heh heh heh.**


	7. Chapter 7 Messing With The Inquisitor

Ezra started to grow bored of waiting for Sean and decided to have some fun. So while still dressed as a TIE fighter pilot he marched around Sean's house saying, "I don't know what I've been told! The Empire's reign is getting old!" In a soldier-like way.

"I didn't know you still played like a kid." Sean smirked from behind him.

Ezra froze like a lothcat in a spotlight then he slowly turned around with a sheepish grin and pulled his helmet off.

"Ha! Kid, you look great! And somewhat ridiculous, but hey, you do what you have to not to got caught right?" Sean laughed.

"Heh heh, yeah." Ezra laughed nervously as Sean wrapped his arm around Ezra in a friendly way and walked him toward the door.

Outside Sean put Ezra in the driver's seat instead of sitting there himself.

"Okay, there's the accelerator, that's the break, that button is the emergency brake, obviously that is the main control, on top of the main control fire's the blasters, and that button closes the hatch." Sean pointed out, "Then you'll hit that button first which warms up the engine and then you'll want to hit the green one which will help with a smooth take off."

"Okay," Ezra said as he pushed the buttons, pressed down slightly on the accelerator, and began to slowly but steadily rise into the air. Then, once he was up he pressed the green again to turn it off and moved the main control forward to fly off.

* * *

The Inquisitor wasn't happy that pilot Sean Bridger, a flying Ace, was transferred to Lothal to aid in the capture of the rebels. Ten to fifteen years ago the two had met and disagreed on just about everything, not to mention the guy was the type that bragged...a lot. The two were enemies even though they were on the same side, and with Sean in his way he was sure it would prove harder to catch the rebels than before. And to top things off the stromtroopers prefered Sean because he hung out with them a lot when they were off duty instead of training or practicing to improve more than his colleagues.

Finally, Sean arrived, and he was late, as always. And what was this? He was flying like a child!

Sean's TIE landed and much to the Inquisitors surprise he exited with a kid dressed in a similar outfit.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Inquisitor," Sean said cheerfully but scoffed the Inquisitor's name, "but I was letting my newest apprentice drive." Ezra and Sean then both took off their helmets at the same time.

"And what might his name be?" The Inquisitor asked suspiciously.

"Gale, his name is Gale Alexy." Sean smirked.

"I think the boy can speak for himself." the Inquisitor growled.

"Not if he's not used to be very sociable. He came from a very reclusive family." Sean glared back and Ezra quickly caught on and realized that the Inquisitor and Sean knew each other and hated each other.

The Inquisitor glared back but turned his attention to Ezra.

"So, Gale, have you been to cadet school yet?" he asked with a stare that could have killed one with fright.

"No, I'm just interested in flying. Cadet business lame. I want to get out on the battlefield as soon as possible." Ezra lied.

"Interesting." the Inquisitor huffed and turned. But before he entirely walked off he spoke. "Sean, you are being stationed in Capital City, Governor Tarkin's orders." he said with disgust then continued away from the two.

Ezra and Sean hurried back inside the TIE and burst into laughter.

"He totally didn't recognize you!" Sean practically yelled as he slapped his knee.

"And did you see his face?! It looked like he just wanted to run you through right then but couldn't!" Ezra laughed and was laughing so hard he started to cry.

"Are you okay?! You're crying!" Sean continued.

"I'm fine! You're the one who's crying!" Ezra pointed out.

"Oh, you want to pick a fight with me?" Sean asked as he roughly grabbed Ezra and began to tickle him, "Huh? Huh?! Want to mess with me now?!"

"No! Aaaaaggghhhh, please! Aaaagggghhh! Okay, okay! You win! Aaaaagggghhhh! Stop! Please!" Ezra laughed hysterically.

Finally Sean stopped and with a goofy grin he said, "Alright, take us home, kid."

* * *

Back on the Ghost Hera had just finished speaking with Fulcrum and had called the rest of the crew to the control room.

"Okay so what's the plan, Hera?" Kanan asked.

"Well, Fulcrum said that there's a shipment of high-tech blasters coming in. He'll pay us well if we can get them for him. He's already sent me the coordinates. Then, after we get the blasters we'll take the to the asteroid base where we'll drop off the blasters and pick up some crates filled with food from one of his intellects, that food is to go to Tarkin town." Hera explained.

"So...we're going to meet one of Fulcrum's intellects?" Sabine grinned mischievously.

"Sabine, don't pester him...or her." Hera warned, "But yes, we will be meeting him or her."

Sabine silently went 'yes' and lightly fist pumped.

"And what about Ezra? What are we supposed to do about him?" Zeb asked.

"We will continue the search for him after this, but we need the credits for fuel and food. Which we need if we're going to find Ezra." Hera said calmly, "Trust me, none of us want to postpone the search for Ezra, but we can't just search till we're broke."

"Yeah," Kanan sighed as he eyed the floor to avoid eye contact.

"Well, we should all get some rest. The mission starts late tonight." Hera informed before leaving.

* * *

**So I got some negative feedback on the Ezra x Zeb but I see it as some minor brotherly love type stuff so...yeah. Then any of you that like Sabine x Ezra will like the fanfic that comes after it.**

**There's,**

**Hunted - Ezra x Zeb(ish)**

**School Is For Fools - Ezra x Sabine(ish)**

**The Hidden Trail - Ezra x Hera**

**Bad Dreams and Things, but Finally Reunited - Ezra x Kanan**

**So what do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8 Two Missions

On the way back to Sean's home it became quite obvious that Ezra was an almost natural born pilot. He had done much better than he had on his first time flying, but then again it had been his forst time flying and even for a first timer he had done pretty good.

Once they arrived at Sean's home, Sean carried the tired boy inside and put him to bed in his temporary room. Then he went back to the living area where he had business to attend to.

Turning on a communicator he prepared himself for talking to his friend.

"Ah, Sean, nice to see that your arrival on Lothal hasn't left you too busy." Fulcrum said through his coded voice.

"Well, I try to make time. Fortunately I've been allowed a few days to settle in. Unfortunately I have to go back tomorrow." Sean sighed.

Meanwhile Ezra wasn't asleep. When Sean left so quietly...without even saying good night, he figured something was up. So he was currently hiding behind a cabinet watching Sean talk to Fulcrum, who was in a hood and cloak that concealed most of him so that no one would recognize him, and his voice was coded...or so it sounded.

"Listen, I have a mission for you to do. Do you think you can handle doing it tonight?" Fulcrum asked Sean.

"Yes, of course, it was an easy day." Sean said, "But I have something I need you to do too. I need to know the location of the rebels. I have one of their crew with me and he's having some difficulties finding them."

"Well, this should work out perfectly then! You will collect the food that is to go to Tarkin Town tonight and take it the old asteroid base, then the rebels will come and exchange crates of blasters for the food. While they are there you can unite their team member with them. Also, once you get the blasters I need you to take them to intellect B." Fulcrum explained.

"Understood, Fulcrum, I'll let the kid sleep while I get the crates and then come back to take him with me." Sean agreed.

"That kid, his parents were great people. It's a shame that we don't know if their still alive or not." Fulcrum sighed.

"Yeah, It's a shame, especially for the kid, but there's only so much we can do. Anyway, I better go now. Over and out Fulcrum." Sean said before turning off the communicator.

Then as Sean was preparing to go out Ezra came out of hiding.

"Where are you going Sean?" Ezra asked energeticly.

"On a mission for Fulcrum, then after the mission I'll come pick you up and take you to where you can be back with the other rebels." Sean explained.

"Okay, cool. Can I come?" Ezra continued.

"I don't see why not. I mean, as long as you follow orders and don't do anything that would screw the mission." Sean shrugged.

"Sweet!" Ezra exclaimed as he hurried to get his uniform on so that he wouldn't be recognized.

Instead of driving a TIE this time Sean had Ezra drive a small ship. It wasn't in the best shape or condition but she could still fly smoothly. The interior was the worst, filled with cobwebs and dust. The exterior was a little dented here and there, and had a few charred spots but looked much better than the inside.

They finally arrived and landed in a field just outside a city called Aire where another guy in a helmet was waiting with the crates.

"Bout time Bridger. I've been waiting for about thirty minutes. It's not like you to run late." the man said.

"Sorry, Black, I just was letting my temporary apprentice drive. He's actually one of the rebels, but he got separated from his friends. I'll be taking him back to them tonight." Sean explained.

"Okay, well, here's ten crates of some of Lothal's finest fruit. Just like Fulcrum asked for, for the people of Tarkin Town to get a real treat." the man Ezra assumed was Black said.

"See you round then, Black. I'll take care of the crates." Sean said.

"Yeah, okay, see you around then." Black replied as he jumped on what Ezra assumed was a stolen speeder and sped off.

"Okay kid, now help me load the crates." Sean smirked.

"I thought you said you'd take care of them." Ezra whined.

"Yeah, I did. But only said that so he'd leave sooner, now get pushing baby." Sean laughed.

"You're very cruel you know." Ezra pouted.

"Of course I know. I don't even try to restrain myself." Sean grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ghost crew was getting the blasters that were needed to get credits. Hera was in the Phantom ready to get them out of there as soon as possible if need be, Zeb was holding their escape route, and Sabine and Kanan were getting the crates.

Hera expected there to be complications, just like every other mission, but what she didn't expect was to see Zeb coming towards the Phantom with two crates.

"Zeb, where are Kanan and Sabine? Why aren't you holding their escape route?" Hera asked.

"Aye, would you just relax!" Zeb grunted, "There's more crates than they expected. I'll be right back with them and the rest of the crates."

Hera blinked as Zeb walked off...So their complications so far was just not expecting that many crates? This had to be a trap or something, so then why did she not feel on edge?

About five minutes later Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine all approached the Phantom each pushing two crates.

"Eight crates?! Normally it's only six." Hera said as she took off. It was obvious that all of them shocked as Hera at how smooth the mission had gone.

"And hardly a trooper in sight. It was weird." Sabine added.

"Yeah, it was like they didn't even care about what happened to the blasters." Kanan joined in.

"Should we have Chopper scan them when we get back to the Ghost?" Hera asked.

"Probably, just to be safe." Kanan replied.

Back on the Ghost Chopper scanned the crates but found nothing out of place or unusual about them.

"So your saying that for once the operation went as planned?" Sabine asked raising a brow.

"No, I'm saying for once the Empire had there focus on something else or didn't know that the blasters were there. They wouldn't just leave eight crates of perfectly good blasters there with few guards." Kanan replied.

"Well, it seems as if that's what happened. There's nothing unusual about the crates so we'll just go with it." Hera said as she made the jump to hyperspace, "Next stop is everyone's favorite asteroid base."

"Ugh, you mean the one with the shadow creatures?" Sabine groaned.

"Unfortunately." Hera answered with a small smile of amusement at Sabine's unhappiness.

* * *

**So,...question for you guys...**

**Who do you think Fulcrum is?**

**Now I've only seen Star Wars Rebels the show so I have no other Star Wars knowledge and therefore can't really make an accurate guess.**


	9. Chapter 9 Two Missions Unite

Hera landed the Ghost on the asteroid base and they moved the crates out of the Phantom. Luckily the shadow creatures didn't seem interested in them this time since Kanan was with them and they had somewhat connected to Kanan.

"Ugh, where is he?" Sabine asked as she paced nervously.

"Sabine, what did I tell you about not pestering him?" Hera warned.

"Uh, not to." Sabine smirked as she paused in her pacing to answer Hera.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't mind him hurrying up. It'd mean we could get back to searching for Ezra sooner." Kanan groaned.

"You two are about as inpatient as Zeb is with Ezra." Hera said shaking her head with her hands on her hips.

As Kanan declined against one of the crates one of the shadow creatures approached him and started rubbing against him. Kanan sighed and tried pushing it away but it only continued to purr while nudging him.

"Ha, looks like someone's got an admirer!" Zeb laughed.

"Ugh! Zeb! Just shut it!" Kanan grunted as he continued to try to get the shadow creature off of him, but failed.

* * *

"Alright, Ezra, this will be slightly different than landing a TIE fighter. You have to go much slower and be a lot gentler." Sean said as they approached the asteroid base.

As they passed where the rebels were they saw a shadow creature near Kanan dart off and Ezra smirked as he turned the ship around and landed near the rebels.

"I can't wait to see them again!" Ezra exclaimed as he rushed past Sean and opened the door.

* * *

Kanan was still trying to get the shadow creature off of him when a ship flew by scaring the creature off, the ship then circled around and landed near the rebels. They prepared themselves, not for Fulcrum's intellect but for Emperials as this was an Emperial ship.

The door opened and out stepped a trooper in a TIE fighter uniform. Zeb instantly punched him and the trooper fell down, but started to get up again so Sabine shot him twice. He fell back down and rolled over on his back and tried to get up again only to be met with two more shots by Sabine. Once more he fell back down as another trooper exited.

"Woah! Hold your fire!" the second trooper said as he quickly removed his helmet indicating he wasn't there to fight.

Kanan motioned to Zeb and Sabine to hold back.

The second trooper then helped the first one up. "You okay, kid?" he asked and the trooper nodded, "Okay, why don't you start moving the crates and I'll talk to them to straighten things up."

The first trooper nodded again then went back inside the ship as the second trooper approached the rebels.

"Hi, my name's Sean, and your the rebels?" the second trooper asked as he extended his hand for Kanan to shake.

Kanan took it while looking at Sean suspiciously, "Yes, we're the rebels."

"Great! Great, great, great. Fulcrum said that I'd meet you here." Sean said letting out a sigh of relief.

Behind him the rebels noticed that the first trooper reappeared with two crates.

"Wait! You're Fulcrum's intellect aren't you!?" Sabine gasped with realization.

"Sabine." Hera warned through clenched teeth.

"And you must be Sabine." Sean said moving to be in front of Sabine, "A pleasure to meet you, and yes, I am Fulcrum's intellect. Sorry that I had to come in uniform, but if I went back home to change it would have taken me longer. Not to mention my temporary apprentice really wants to meet you."

"Hey, Sean, that's all of them." the first trooper spoke up.

"Okay, now move their crates onto my ship." Sean said earning a frustrated sigh by the first trooper who began to move the other crates.

"He wants to meet us?" Kanan asked, "Wait how did you know Sabine's name?"

"Well, Kanan, that's an interesting story." Sean said clamping his hands together as he began to pace back and forth.

"You see it all started about a week ago when I sent the information on the blasters you got from Wyst. I'd found a kid bleeding to death and almost frozen solid near Lake City and I took him to an Emperial hospital to a good friend that I had inside of there." Sean began.

"Emperial hospital! We went there and they told us that Ezra had just left with...you? You're the guy that took Ezra! Where is he?!" Sabine demanded.

"I'm getting to that." Sean continued, "So after the kid woke I spent the day trying to help him find his friends, but we couldn't find them so we figured that they might have returned to Lothal. I gave the kid some credits and hired him a ride to get there. Then the next day I got transferred to Lothal and found him still looking for his friends. So I took him in and he went undercover as my apprentice, and I taught him how to fly. The kids like a natural born flier, I'm surprised he's never flown before."

"Okay, Sean, done with those crates too." The first trooper interrupted as he approached them.

"And that leads us to here and now." Sean finished as Ezra removed his helmet.

"And, guys, really? That really hurt. Now I almost feel bad for the troopers that get shot! Almost..." Ezra said angrily then smirked.

"Ezra!" Hera and Kanan surprisingly exclaimed at the same time, and even though Kanan was closer Hera actually beat him to Ezra and consumed him in a motherly hug, followed by Kanan who did the same.

* * *

**So little bit of a cliffhanger but oh well, I don't care. Hope you guys enjoy, and I'm going to try and get a Valentine's Day special up for you guys! ;)**

**Well, gotta go so if you want to tell me anything do so through review and I'll reply to it later.**


	10. Chapter 10 Reunited At Last

"Ezra! I can't believe you're here! You're actually here!" Hera exclaimed, examining him to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Yeah, can't breath! Kanan!" Ezra gasped when Kanan hugged him.

"Sorry," Kanan apologized while taking a step back, "I just missed you."

"Yeah, I can see that." Ezra said pulling away from Hera, "And I'm going to be black and blue all across my stomach thanks to Zeb and Sabine. I mean seriously guys! Punched then shot four times?!"

"Well, how we're we supposed to know it was you? The ship was an Emperial ship and you were dressed as an Emperial!" Sabine pointed out.

"Sorry, but it was kind of the only way to keep the inquisitive from noticing me." Ezra said turning to Sabine and Zeb.

"Woah, Ezra! What'd you do to your hair?" Kanan asked, shocked to see from behind Ezra's hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Oh, that." Ezra paused blushing, his hand trailing the ponytail to the end, "That was part of the disguise, sort of."

"The kid did pretty good, he's like a natural born pilot. But then again it does tend to run through the family." Sean said.

"Oh, that reminds me. Guys, this is Sean, my uncle." Ezra said going to stand by Sean.

"Yup, turns out Ezra is a lot like his mom, but he looks more like his father." Sean said with a proud smile as he crossed his arms.

"Wait, you never told me that I was like my mom." Ezra said looking at Sean.

"Hmm, must of slipped my mind." Sean mused aloud, "Anyway, your parents were part of our rebellion. Our code for 'everything is fine' or 'everything is going as planned' was 'The light in the dark is shining bright'. Our code for 'something's gone wrong' was 'The darkness surrounds the small light'. Your grandfather and his adopted son Clyde did the attacking whenever there was something to be stolen and then Clyde would sell it on the Black Market, your parents did the speaking out, and your mom's best friend and I got the intel they needed. Unfortunately when your mother allowed Gal Travis to join us...he turned us all in. Well, except for your mother's best friend and I. He never met us which, was a good thing I guess. Last I heard both Ephraim and Mira were taken in for questioning, and your grandfather and Clyde were taken in on account of treason, but I think Clyde escaped." Sean continued mainly to himself.

"Woah, my parents were part of a rebellion!" Ezra gaped, "Man you forgot to tell me a lot of things about my parents." Ezra continued with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm a little scatterbrained." Sean chuckled.

"Wait, a moment ago you said Ezra was like a natural born pilot. How would you know if he could fly?" Hera asked.

"Uncle Sean taught me how to fly a TIE fighter and his ship over there." Ezra piper up cheerfully.

"Yeah," Sean chuckled, "I was surprised he'd never flown before. It had been a pretty smooth take off and landing for someone who'd never flown before. Isn't that right, Gale Alexy?"

Ezra laughed. "Yeah, Gale Alexy, at your service. How may I serve you master?" Ezra said in a fake accent with a bow.

"Gale Alexy? What's that about?" Kanan asked.

"I'll tell you later." Ezra grinned, "But let's just say it has to do with the Inquisitor."

"Well, you should probably be on your way." Sean said getting serious, "After all, we both have business to attend to. See you around, kid. Nice to know you're still alive, the Empire really made it look like you were dead. You understand that right? That I would have come for you if I knew you were still alive?" Sean finished with a hint of sadness.

"Of course I do! But it's probably for the best that it didn't happen like that or else I wouldn't have met Kanan and all of them." Ezra sighed giving his uncle a hug, "Bye, Uncle Sean, I'll miss you."

"Awe, shucks kid. But I'll probably see you around in the rebel business." Sean said.

"Alright, well, while you guys were talking Zeb and I got the crates loaded onto the Ghost." Sabine said.

"I guess it's time to go then." Hera said, "It was nice meeting you Sean."

Zeb and Sabine entered the Ghost first, then Kanan and Hera with Ezra not far behind.

Sean stood watching them then snapped his fingers as he remembered something important.

"Ezra, wait!" Sean called urgently causing Ezra, Hera, and Kanan to half turn and look back at Sean. "I can't be for sure, but I doubt the Empire killed your parents. They took them in for questioning and they kept getting transferred to different prisons for interrogation." Sean said gently.

"What are you getting at?" Ezra asked when Sean paused.

"I believe your parents are still alive, I believe they are still out there somewhere." Sean answered, "The last place I heard of them being was the prison in the Stigeon System. You might be able to find records of them being there and/or transfer orders on where they were moved."

"...Thanks, Sean...that means a lot." Ezra said, running back to hug his uncle one last time before going aboard the Ghost.

"It's good to have you back Ezra." Kanan said as the door to the Ghost closed and he pit his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Yeah, I missed you a lot, but Sean...he was a lot like my dad and took care of me." Ezra sighed, "I'd hurt my leg pretty bad but you could probably barely tell it was there now."

"Oh really?" Kanan asked mischievously as he threw his Pasadena over his shoulder like a sac and carried him into his room where he sat him down on the bed. Then he sat down beside him and grabbed his leg and pulled the pant leg up to see a thin scar going from about two inches below his knee to about three inches above his ankle. "I'd hardly be able to tell it was there, huh?"

"Well, you gotta give it some time!" Ezra exclaimed trying to squirm out of Kanan's hold.

"Ezra, you wouldn't happen to be ticklish would you?" Kanan asked with a glint of mischief in his eye.

"No, Kanan! No! Aaaaah! Kanan! Aaaah haaahaaa! Kanan! Aah haa haa haa!" Ezra squealed as Kanan quickly removed Ezra's boot and began to tickle his foot.

Eventually Kanan got tired of tickling Ezra and started running his hand through the exhausted boy's hair until he fell asleep. Then he pulled out a blanket and covered Ezra up before going to talk to Hera.

"So, his parents could still be alive." Hera thought aloud.

"You think we should look for them?" Kanan asked.

"Why not? Ezra would probably find out what happened to them sooner or later." Hera continued.

"After we run this mission we could look into it." Kanan suggested.

"When should we tell the others?" Hera asked.

"Whenever we can get them all into one room?" Kanan joked.

"Kanan." Hera warned.

"Right," Kanan said gathering himself, "We could tell them after we drop the supplies off. After all, they're all sleeping right now."

"Even Ezra?" Hera asked amazed that Ezra was out so soon.

"Yeah, I kind of tickled him to death." Kanan chuckled.

"What are you? His father all of the sudden?" Hera questioned giving Kanan a 'you can't be serious' look.

"Maybe." Kanan replied, "Maybe."

* * *

**So that pretty much wraps up this fanfiction, but there's one more chapter which will basically be the prequel to the following fanfic.**

**In the following fanfiction you'll see Ezra get hurt and one or two chapters were there will be some brotherly Ezra x Zeb fluff, but that won't make up the next one. Basically this fanfiction is the start of a series where they search for Ezra's family and Ezra grows closer to the Ghost crew and they become like a family to him.**

**Well, if you have any questions, suggestions, etc. just let me know and I'll be happy to clarify, answer, etc.**


	11. Prequel to Hunted

**Okay, and now for the prequel to Hunted!**

* * *

A man in a hooded cloak made his way through the abyss of space to a small abandoned planet. He was a bounty hunter ever since he was fifteen. Now he was nearly thirty, but looked closer to fifty, scarred by many of his past dealings but still possessing a kind and gentle spirit. He didn't do business with the Empire, he'd made that mistake once. They didn't deal honestly and they hadn't paid him either. His name was Chase Hunter, an enemy to the Empire and a foe to those he was hired to catch, not kill, he would never kill unless his own life was threatened.

But this wasn't a time that he was concerned with death. This was a meeting, a negotiation, between two clients who had contacted him and asked him to come here.

He landed his ship and looked around for anyone else on this desolate planet, but saw no one.

"Are you Mr. Hunter?" asked a male voice from behind him.

Chase turned around keeping his air and not startling, he always did his best to stay calm in front of a client since it made him look better and more organized. There were two figures dressed in old Jedi robes, the hoods pulled over to where no one could see who was in them. Chase pulled his home off and faced them. "Yes, I am. But you can just call me Chase." he said.

The two figures seemed to examine him carefully, making him uneasy. From his tall build to green eyes and dark brown almost auburn colored hair they seemed to look over everything.

"Ahem, do you want me to find someone for you or...something like that?" Chase said trying to end the deadly silence.

"Yes, there is a boy we've been trying to find for quite some time now." the male said.

"But the Empire wants us so it is hard for us to travel much of anywhere without gaining attention." the second figure, a female added.

"Do you have a name and picture for this boy?" Chase asked, whipping out a data pad to write down his name.

"Ezra, Ezra Bridger is the one we want. And we need him alive." the male continued.

"Mmm hmm, now any recent photos?" Chase asked, looking up from his data pad.

"No, this is the only one we could pull from the Empire without being caught." the female said as she pulled out a holodisk and projected the image, "The one we want is in the middle, his parents are dead and he's grown up mostly on the streets."

"Alright, so this picture isn't accurate? How much older should I be looking for?" Chase questioned further.

"About ten I believe." the man said.

"And for the final thing to discuss, payment." Clyde replied as he put away the data pad and holo disk.

"We are willing to pay 500 credits now and 500 more later." the man said as he held out a bag of credits.

"Alright, I will contact you when I find him." Chase then turned and walked back toward his ship. 1000 credits total would be the most he'd ever gotten before. No one ever really seemed to have that much on them now with the Empire around. The Empire, perhaps these two were working for the Empire and made up a fake story to convince him they were just average folk. It was certainly very possible. Nonetheless they had already paid him and once paid he would always carry through.

His first stop would be Vizago, Vizago owed him a favor and this is how he could repay it. By telling him anything he knew of an Ezra Bridger wanted by the Empire.

* * *

Chase arrived at Vizago's normal place of trade. There he saw Vizago doing some business on a data pad while his droids moved some crates.

"Vizago, let's talk!" Chase said startling Vizago.

"Ah, Chase, what brings you here?" Vizago asked slyly.

"Intel. What do you know about a kid named Ezra Bridger? And if you know nothing, where can I find information on him?" Chase smirked.

"First, what's in it for me?" Vizago asked.

"I figured since you still owe me one that this would cover it." Chase frowned, crossing his arms.

Vizago didn't look pleased. "Very well," he sighed, "I do know of an Ezra, but I'm not sure he's the one you're looking for. He works with the rebels than the Empire is after. I suppose if you hacked an Emperial information center you might be able to find more about him."

"Thank you, Vizago, I'll be on my way now." Chase grinned as he walked away, this was going to be way too easy.

* * *

Chase walked up to the front desk of the Emperials main information office on Lothal.

"May I help you?" asked an Emperial agent standing next to one of the office workers.

"Yes, I'm wanting to do some looking up on these, insurgents, that are attacking our beloved Empire." Chase said emphasizing his disgust when he said _insurgents_. "I've come to learn more about them so that I will know when I see one and can turn them in to the Empire. After all, if they've alluded such great Emperial forces for this long they must be dangerous! And should be brought to justice as fast as possible." Chase laughed inwardly, no matter what the circumstance it was always fun to make the Empire sound bad.

The agent turned to the office assistant. "Take him to section B-4." he commanded.

"Yes, sir, Agent Kallus!" the girl said, "Right this way please, mister."

"Thank you for your time Agent Kallus." Chase said before walking after the girl.

Once he got to the computer he typed in 'Bridger'. Several Bridger's popped up. Agent Bridger, Ace Pilot Sean Bridger, Ephraim Bridger, Mira Bridger, and at last Ezra Bridger. Chase clicked on the last name and more intel on Ezra showed up. It showed a more accurate picture of approximately fifteen year old boy with a blaster in his hand, scrolling down Chase grinned as he saw a picture of a younger Ezra matching the one that the two people who had hired him had given him. Then he frowned, it had been too easy to get this information. The two people had to undoubtedly be working for the Empire, they were probably part of some special division made especially for finding and catching people, but as long as they had paid him he didn't have too much of a problem with that.

As he left Agent Kallus called him back.

"Did you find what you were looking for, sir?" he asked smugly.

"Indeed I did, Agent Kallus!" Chase partially lied, "Of I see those filthy, lothrat insurgents I'll be sure to contact you right away!"

"Thank you, your service to the Empire is admiral." Agent Kallus said before dismissing Chase.

"Now I just have to find out where you're hiding, Bridger." Chase said to himself when he got aboard his ship and took off, "And trust me, you won't be able to hide for long..."

* * *

**So what do you think of Chase Hunter? The Bounty Hunter after Ezra? Da Da Da Da! The sequel is called Hunted, so keep and eye out for when it's posted!**


End file.
